Un jour comme aujourd'hui
by Meanne77
Summary: one shot Un petit moment d'intimité entre Yuuri et Wolfram. Le temps passe... Mention de Mpreg


Titre : Un jour comme aujourd'hui  
Auteur : Meanne77  
Genre : Fluff. OOC, mais je vais tellement vous conditionner que bientôt vous n'y verrez plus que du feu ! XD

Note : Dans ma tête, ça se passe plusieurs années après la série…

Disclaimer : Si KKM était à moi, nous aurions eu cette scène dans la série. Malheureusement, j'ai beau avoir vu et revu les épisodes, y'en a pas la moindre trace. J'en déduis donc que je ne suis pas scénariste, et que KKM n'est pas à moi.

_(27 mai – 7 juin 2005 ; plot bunny KKM n°10)_

**Spoilers **: jusqu'à environ l'épisode 33, dans ces eaux-là… Mais vous pourriez presque lire sans vous en rendre compte… :p

_Dédicace_ : aux membres du WSAC. Vous êtes une bande de chacals et je vous déteste tous.

¤

**Un jour comme aujourd'hui**

¤

Yuuri s'extirpa de la fontaine avec empressement. Alors qu'il retirait sa veste pour l'essorer, il vit Conrad se diriger vers lui.

– Conrad !

– Votre Majesté, bon retour parmi nous, l'accueillit le châtain.

Ils se donnèrent l'accolade.

– Ah ! Excuse-moi, fit Yuuri en s'écartant. Je t'ai trempé.

– Ce n'est rien votre Majesté.

Conrad le débarrassa de sa veste et lui tendit la grande serviette qu'il lui avait apportée. Le brun se sécha rapidement les cheveux puis s'épongea les vêtements.

– Que se passe-t-il ? Ken m'a dit que je devais rentrer sur le champ.

– Wolfram…

Yuuri s'alarma immédiatement :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Wolfram va bien ? Et…

– Wolfram vous réclame. Il se montre… irascible ces derniers temps.

– Wolf ? Irascible ? Là tu m'étonnes ! plaisanta Yuuri, à présent rassuré.

Puis il fronça les sourcils et bougonna :

– Il exagère ! Je lui avais demandé et redemandé si ça lui posait un problème que je m'absente sur Terre et il était d'accord ! Je ne suis parti qu'une dizaine de jours, on est loin des trois semaines convenues !

Conrad sourit, ayant très visiblement des difficultés à contenir son amusement.

– Le temps passe plus vite ici, lui rappela-t-il gentiment.

– Je sais, mais quand même !

Yuuri soupira et rendit au châtain sa serviette.

– Bon. Où est-il ?

– Dans ses jardins.

Yuuri acquiesça.

– Il vaut mieux que j'y aille tout de suite. On se reverra tout à l'heure !

– Bien sûr, votre Majesté.

– Aaah, Conrad, pitié ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! le réprimanda-t-il une fois de plus.

Après toutes ces années, il commençait sérieusement à se dire qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais plus que quelques "Yuuri" occasionnels de la part de l'homme à qui il devait son nom…

¤

Yuuri n'eut aucune difficulté à trouver Wolfram : lorsqu'il se rendait aux jardins, ce dernier aimait aller toujours au même endroit. Bien sûr, le blond lui avait manqué, mais quand même ! Ils avaient convenu trois semaines et sa famille sur Terre aussi lui manquait ! Il en voulait un peu à Wolfram.

Le prince mazoku se trouvait près du parterre de roses bleues qu'il paraissait affectionner tout particulièrement. Ses cheveux blonds brillaient au soleil, les traits de son visage étaient détendus et un léger sourire jouait sur ses lèvres alors qu'il semblait murmurer des secrets aux fleurs.

Il en voulait un peu à Wolfram. Il ne devait surtout pas oublier de le lui dire.

– Wolfram ! l'appela-t-il, mettant dans le ton de sa voix un agacement tout légitime.

Le blond se redressa et leurs regards se croisèrent. L'expression du visage du prince se fit mécontente.

– Ah ! Te voilà, toi ! On peut dire que tu auras pris ton temps !

Yuuri soupira et contourna la dernière haie qui le séparait du mazoku.

– Ecoute, Wolf… commença-t-il.

Il s'arrêta net en voyant le blond en entier. Les yeux grands ouverts de surprise, il se précipita vers lui.

– Wolfram ! Je suis parti si longtemps ?

Yuuri posa les mains sur le ventre à présent très arrondi du jeune mazoku et il releva un visage encore choqué vers lui.

– Pardon. Je pensais avoir plus de temps avant que… Excuse-moi.

Wolfram eut une moue qui se voulait coléreuse mais qui était plus boudeuse qu'autre chose.

– Bon… tu es là maintenant. N'est-ce pas ? fit-il, une lueur incertaine dans les yeux.

Yuuri s'empressa de le rassurer :

– Oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te quitte plus. Vous quitte plus. Hein, bébé ? fit-il alors, s'adressant directement à l'abdomen du blond. Papa est désolé d'être parti si longtemps mais il est là maintenant alors continue de bien grandir !

– Arrête de lui parler comme s'il était débile ! Je ne veux pas que mon enfant devienne une mauviette comme son père !

– Ah, Wolf, ne m'appelle pas comme ça devant notre fils !

– Qui te dit que ce sera un garçon ?

– Oh ! Tu crois que ce sera une fille ?

Wolfram haussa les épaules.

– C'est sans importance.

– Viens, on va s'asseoir, fit Yuuri en le guidant par le coude jusqu'au pied d'un arbre situé à proximité.

Il aidait Wolfram à s'asseoir lorsqu'il reprit :

– J'aimerais bien savoir… Sur Terre, on a une machine qui permet de voir le sexe du bébé avant sa naissance…

Wolfram s'immobilisa. Une expression vulnérable se peignit sur ses traits et il posa une main protectrice sur son ventre.

– Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? Tu ne l'aimeras pas si c'est une fille ?

Yuuri écarquilla les yeux.

– Bien sûr que si ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

Il prit Wolfram dans ses bras et l'embrassa longuement et tendrement.

Conrad avait tort ; Wolfram n'était pas plus irascible ces derniers temps, il semblait simplement être encore plus émotif que d'habitude. Yuuri lui caressa gentiment le dos pour le calmer.

S'absenter maintenant avait été une erreur, réalisait-il. Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser Wolfram, pas dans son état, et ce malgré l'assurance du blond que ça ne lui posait pas de problème. Mais il avait été impatient d'annoncer la nouvelle à sa famille.

– Viens t'asseoir… Tu m'as manqué, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Yuuri aida Wolfram à s'installer au pied de l'arbre puis il passa derrière lui, l'entourant de ses bras et de ses jambes. Du bout des doigts, il écarta quelques cheveux blonds et lui déposa un baiser sur la nuque. Wolfram poussa un petit soupir de contentement et vint s'appuyer davantage contre lui. Yuuri sourit et referma son étreinte, ses mains venant recouvrir celles de Wolfram, que celui-ci avait machinalement posées sur son ventre.

Ils restèrent ainsi en silence quelques instants, puis Yuuri dit à voix basse :

– La prochaine fois que je vais sur Terre, tu viens avec moi. On ira tous les trois, je veux dire.

Wolfram se tourna en partie pour le regarder.

– Sur Terre ? répéta-t-il avec un manque visible d'enthousiasme.

– Bien sûr ! Il est temps que ma famille fasse ta connaissance ! Et puis il faut bien que notre enfant connaisse ses grands-parents et son oncle !

Yuuri déposa cette fois un baiser sur sa tempe.

– C'est important de savoir d'où l'on vient, non ?

– Hm… émit Wolfram, encore peu convaincu.

Le blond se repositionna plus confortablement contre Yuuri. Celui-ci marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre :

– Au fait, je voulais te demander… au sujet de la magie… Il ne risque pas d'avoir des problèmes, vu que tu es lié au feu et moi à l'eau ?

– Non. C'est loin d'être la première fois que ce genre de choses arrive… Les prédispositions des parents n'influent que très peu sur celle des enfants.

– Oh, bon… tant mieux, je suis soulagé.

– Au pire des cas, compléta Wolfram, il devra faire un choix. Je veillerai à ce qu'il fasse le bon.

Le couple s'exclama en même temps :

– L'eau !

– Le feu !

Wolfram se tourna vers Yuuri et le fusilla du regard.

– Comment ça, l'eau ? C'est faible, comme pouvoir ! Pas étonnant que tu t'y sois lié !

– L'eau est mieux que le feu ! protesta Yuuri.

– Pas du tout !

– Dois-je te rappeler qui a botté le cul à qui lors de notre duel, ce jour-là ?

– Ce n'était pas toi, c'était le Roi Originel ! contra Wolfram, des flammes dans les yeux.

– N'empêche que tu as perdu !

– Pff !

Yuuri se mit à rire.

– Voilà ce que je te propose… on le laissera choisir sans chercher à l'influencer. D'accord ?

Wolfram bougonna un instant mais finit par acquiescer et Yuuri lui vola un baiser.

Ils reprirent leur position initiale et Yuuri entreprit de lui raconter ce qu'il avait fait sur Terre, en profitant pour lui décrire certains aspects de la vie là-bas afin de le préparer pour le jour où ils traverseraient ensemble. Peu à peu, la voix de Yuuri se tarit, tous deux profitant simplement du soleil et de la présence de l'autre. Wolfram fatigua d'être assis et il s'allongea dans l'herbe, en travers, de telle sorte que les genoux de Yuuri lui servirent d'oreiller. Gentiment, ce dernier lui caressa les cheveux d'une main tandis que l'autre reposait sur son ventre arrondi. Quelques minutes d'un silence paisible s'écoulèrent puis Yuuri se mit à fredonner doucement.

– Mauviette, murmura Wolfram.

Mais il souriait.

(fin)

¤¤¤ ¤ ¤¤¤

Et pourtant le Grand Sage combien je n'ai pas envie d'offrir Wolf à Yuuri en ce moment ! èé Wolfram est beaucoup trop bien pour lui !


End file.
